Chikao Otsuka
Chikao Ohtsuka (大塚 周夫, July 5, 1929 – January 15, 2015) was a Japanese voice actor. He was most known for the roles of Captain Hook (Peter Pan no Bōken), Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races & Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Goemon Ishikawa XIII (Lupin III), Nezumi Otoko (GeGeGe no Kitaro), Denzo Yamada (Nintama Rantarō), Professor Moriarty (Sherlock Hound), Jagi (Fist of the North Star), Gol D. Roger (One Piece), Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts series), Dr. Weil (Mega Man Zero), Taopaipai (Dragon Ball), Piedmon and Apocalymon (Digimon), Doctor Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog series) and Wario in his commercials. He also did Robbie Rotten in the LazyTown Japanese dub. He was the official dubbing artist of Charles Bronson and Richard Widmark. At the time of his death, he was attached with Aoni Production. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *2112 The Birth of Doraemon (movie) – Dolmanstein *Adieu Galaxy Express 999 (movie) – Guerilla Commander *The Adventure of Gamba and Otters (movie) – Noroi *The Adventures of Gamba (movie) – Noroi *The Adventures of Gamba (TV) – Noroi *The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee (TV) – Additional Voice *Alibaba to Yonjubiki no Tozuku (movie) – Alibaba *Area 88 (OVA) – Guen Van Chom *Area 88 (TV) – McCoy *Arion (movie) – Hades *Armored Trooper Votoms Pailsen Files (movie) – Yoran Pailsen *Armored Trooper Votoms Pailsen Files (OVA) – Col. Yoran Pailsen *Armored Trooper Votoms Phantom Arc (OVA) – Yoran Pailsen (Ep. 5) *Armored Trooper Votoms Red Shoulder Document Roots of Treachery (OVA) – Yoran Pailsen *Armored Trooper Votoms The Last Red Shoulder (OVA) – Yoran Pailsen *Ashita no Joe (TV) – Goromaki Gondou *Assemble Insert (OVA) – Dr. Demon *Astro Boy (TV 1/1963) – Additional Voice *Astro Boy (TV 2/1980) – Acetylene Lamp (Ep. 49) *Ayakashi - Samurai Horror Tales (TV) – Yoshiyuki Sakai (Bakeneko) *Babel II (TV 1/1973) – Yomi *Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts 2 (TV) – Obata (Ep. 2) *Balatack (TV) – Gordius *Beyblade (TV) – Ryuunosuke Kinomiya *Beyblade G Revolution (TV) – Ryuunosuke Kinomiya *Beyblade V Force (TV) – Ryuunosuke Kinomiya (Grandpa) *The Big O (TV) – Rosco Fitzgerald (Ep. 15) *BioHunter (OVA) – Bokuda *Black Jack (OVA) – Crossword *Black Jack 21 (TV) – Chairman doctor (Ep. 1) *Bomber Man & Bidaman Bakugaiden V (TV) – B-Da Master *Bremen 4 Angels in Hell (movie) – General Presto *Case Closed (TV) – Choichiro Shitara (Eps 385-387) *Case Closed The Last Magician of the Century (movie) – Inui Shoichi *Chinpui Eri sama Katsudo Daishashin (movie) – Birukasu *Cowboy Bebop (TV) – Londes (Ep. 23) *Crayon Shin chan Arashi o Yobu Appare! Sengoku Daikassen (movie 10) – Inukyo Heikosuke Raikyuu *Crayon Shin-chan: Arashi o Yobu! Yūhi no Kasukabe Boys (movie 12) – O'Ryley *Crusher Joe: The Movie – Murphy *Cyborg 009 Gekijō Ban: Chō Ginga Densetsu (movie) – Gallo *Daikyouryu Jidai (special) – Additional Voice *Detective Conan: Dimensional Sniper (movie 18) – Mark Spencer *Devilman (TV) – Dorimun (Ep. 38) *Digimon Adventure (TV) – Apokarimon & Piemon *Dirty Pair: Project Eden (movie) – Whatsman *Dolphin Prince (TV) – Additional Voice *Doraemon: Nobita and the Dragon Rider (movie) – Head Priest *Doraemon: Nobita to Midori no Kyojin Den (movie) – Shira *Dragon Ball (TV) – TaoPaiPai *Dragon Ball Movie 3 – TaoPaiPai *Dragon Ball Z (TV) – TaoPaiPai *El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) – Enrique (Ep. 8) *Farewell Space Battleship Yamato (movie) – Admiral Balzey & Balze *The File of Young Kindaichi (TV) – Keitarō Kiyomasa *Fist of the North Star (movie) – Jagi *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (TV) – Lord Mallory *Fumoon (movie) – Lednof & Nikolai Rednov *Future Card Buddyfight (TV) – Father Dragon *Future War Year 198X (movie) – Stroganov *The Galaxy Railways (TV) – Station Master (Ep. 12) *Gambler Densetsu Tetsuya (TV) – Boushuu *Gegege no Kitarō (TV 1/1968) – Nezumi Otoko ('68; Ratman) *Gegege no Kitarō (TV 2/1971) as Nezumi otoko *Gegege no Kitarō (TV 4/1996) – Additional Voice *Gegege no Kitarō (TV 5/2007) as Hakusanbou; Kurokumobou (Ep 100) *Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up (TV) as En Tengu (Eps 9-10) *Giant Robo (OVA) as Juujoji the Bell of Life (Zhang Rang; Ep 6) *(The) Gokusen (TV) as Ryuichiro *Golgo 13: Assignment Kowloon (live-action movie) as Narration; Rocky Brown (voice); Toriano (voice) *Government Crime Investigation Agent Zaizen Jotaro (TV) as Hakudo Imatsu *Hakaba Kitarō (TV) as Nezumi Otoko *Harlock: Space Pirate (movie) as Gaia General *Hell Girl: Two Mirrors (TV) as Yasushi Tsuyuki (Eps 23-26) *Hellsing (TV) as Sir Hellsing *Hellsing Ultimate (OVA) as Sir Arthur Hellsing *Hoero! Bun Bun (movie) as Nora *Huckleberry no Bōken (TV) – Additional Voice *Ixion Saga DT (TV) as Priest (Ep 8) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA) as Joseph Joestar *Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (TV) as Police Chief (Eps 7, 32) *Karate Master (TV) – Additional Voice *Kikō Sen'nyo Rouran (TV) as Riei Sou *Kinnikuman (movie) as Octopus Dragon III *Kinnikuman: Seigi Chōjin vs Senshi Chōjin (movie) as Dr. Georg (Iron Mask); Tekkamen (Iron Mask) *Konjiki no Gash Bell: 101 Banme no Mamono (movie) as Makai elementary school principal *Kosuke-sama, Rikimaru-sama: Konpeitō no Ryū (special) as Daihachirō Yamada *Kuso Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy (TV) as Lee 10 Bai *(The) Law of Ueki (TV) as Oni *(The) Legend of the Dog Warriors: The Hakkenden (OVA) as Ikkaku Akaiwa *(The) Legend of the Galactic Heroes (OVA) as Rudolf Von Goldenbaum *Lensman (movie) as Peter van Buskirk *Lily C.A.T. (OVA) as Dick Berry *Little Nemo - Adventures in Slumberland (movie) as Flip *Lomien Man (TV) as Heilong (Kokuryū; ep 15); Sodom (Eps 17-18) *Lupin III: Secret Files (OAV) as Inspector Zenigata (pilot 1) *Lupin III: The Legend of the Gold of Babylon (movie) as Kowalski *Lupin Sansei: Lupin Ikka Seizoroi (OVA) as Tekkamen (Iron Mask) *Lupin the 3rd (TV) as Goemon Ishikawa XIII; Kamaitachi (Phantom Weasel; Ep 6) *Maryū Senki (OVA) as Gendō (Genbu) *Master Keaton (TV) as Andrei Semionov (Ep 4) *Mazinger Z tai Ankoku Daishōgun (movie) as Mysterious Prophet/Kenzo Kabuto *Meitantei Holmes: Aoi Ruby no Maki / Kaitei no Zaihō no Maki (movie) as Professor Moriarty *Michite Kuru Toki no Mukō ni (special) as Violet *(Les) Misérables - Shōjo Cosette (TV) as Bishop Miriel *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (TV) as Aeolia Schenberg *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (OVA) as Adm. Eiphar Synapse *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: The Afterglow of Zeon (movie) as Adm. Eiphar Synapse *Moero Arthur: Hakuba no Oji (TV) as Bossman *Monster (TV) as Petrov *Moomin (TV) as Stinky *Murasaki Shikibu Genji Monogatari (movie) as Minister of the Right *Nadia - The Secret of Blue Water (TV) as Giger *Nadia - The Secret of Blue Water: The Motion Picture as Geiger *Nagagutsu o Haita Neko 80 Nichikan Sekai Isshū (movie) as Dr. Garigari *Najica Blitz Tactics (TV) as Rikarudo Kaideru (Ep 5) *Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow as Director Makino *New Grimm Masterpiece Theater (TV) as Godfather Death (Ep 23) *New Moomin (TV) as Stinky *Night on the Galactic Railroad (movie) as Birdcatcher *Niji-Iro Hotaru ~Eien no Natsu Yasumi~ (movie) as Blue Tengu *Ninpu Kamui Gaiden (TV) as Kage *Nintama Rantaro (TV) as Denzou Yamada *Norakuro (TV) as Okume *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (TV) as Nurarihyon *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (TV) as Nurarihyon *Oishinbo (TV) as Yuuzan Kaibara *Oishinbo: Kyūkyoku Tai Shikō, Chōju Ryōri Taiketsu!! (special) as Yuizan Kaibara *Onbu Obake (TV) as Roku-san *One Piece (TV) as Gold Roger *One Piece Episode of Luffy: Hand Island no Bōken (special) as Gold Roger *One Piece Special: Adventure in the Ocean's Navel as Gold Roger *One Piece: Strong World Episode 0 (OVA) as Gold Roger *Pani Poni Dash! (TV) as Hi-jacker (Ep 15) *Patalliro! (TV) as Shugelg *Peter Pan & Wendy (TV) as Captain Hook *Phoenix 2772 - Space Firebird (movie) as Ban *(The) Phoenix: Chapter of Ho-o (movie) as Kibi no makibi *Plastic Little (OVA) as Mikhail Diagilev *Pokemon 2000 - The Movie as Elder *RahXephon (TV) as Shougo Rikudoh *RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio (movie) as Shougo Rikudoh *Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight (TV) as Wagnard *Royal Space Force - The Wings of Honnêamise (movie) as Dr. Gnomm *Ruin Explorers - Fam & Ihrie (OVA) as Gulf *Rumiko Takahashi Anthology (TV) as Kouichiro Doumoto (Ep 6) *Sabu to Ichi Torimono Hikae (TV) as One Eye (Ep 2) *Sakura Wars (OVA) as Tadayoshi Kanzaki (Sumire's Grandfather) *Sakura Wars (TV) as Tadayoshi Kanzaki (Sumire's Grandfather) (Ep 24) *Seishun Anime Zenshu (TV) as Kihei Fukuno (A Roadside Stone); Mr. Nakakita (A Voice from Heaven) *Shadow Skill (TV) as Old Man (Ep 16) *Sherlock Hound (TV) as Professor Moriarty *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (TV) as Ichidensai Funaki *Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Kenshirō-den (movie) as Ryuken *Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Raoh-den Gekitō no Shō (movie) as Ryûken *Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Toki-den (OVA) as Ryuken *Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Yuria-den (OVA) as Ryuken *Shōnen Keniya (movie) as Zega *Shootfighter Tekken (OVA) as Genshu Ibara *(The) Slayers Revolution (TV) as Pirate Captain (Ep 1) *Sohryuden - Legend of the Dragon Kings (OVA) as Kamakura no Gozen *Sonic X (TV) as Dr. Eggman; Prof. Gerald Robotnik *Spider Riders: Yomigaeru Taiyou (TV); Brade (old) *Spirit Warrior (OVA) as Oda Nobunaga (Ep 2) *Spring and Chaos (movie) as Father *Star Blazers: The Comet Empire (TV) as Admiral Valsey *Stink Bomb (movie) as General Manager *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie as Old Scientist (Senoh) *Sugata Sanshiro (special) as Gennosuke Higaki *Super Atragon (OVA) as Masayoshi Tachibana *Tiger Mask II (TV); Armor Hassan; Hinode Sports Editor *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Lord's Son (ep 9); Tanval (Eps 7-8) *Tsuri Baka Nisshi (TV) as Suzuki Ichinosuke *Ultraman Company Kochira Ulkan Tokusō-tai de-su! (movie) as Professor Yango *Under Sea Boy Marine (TV) as Commander *Undersea Super Train: Marine Express (movie) as Credit; Red Credit *Ushio & Tora (OVA) as Tora *Ushio & Tora: Comically Deformed Theater (OVA) as Tora *Valkyria Chronicles (TV) as Berthold Gregor *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (movie) as Barbarois Elder *Vandread (TV) as Hibiki's "Gramps" *Vandread: The Second Stage (TV) as Gin (Hibiki's "Gramps") *Wansa-kun (TV); Taruho *Wolf's Rain (TV) as Shopkeeper (Ep 9) *Xanadu Dragonslayer Densetsu (OVA) as Agora *Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 as Count Ledolly Sheldal (Ep 8) *Zero-sen Hayato (TV) – Additional Voice Anime Films Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Ace Combat 5 The Unsung War – Peter N. Beagle/Pops *Asura's Wrath – Kalrow *Bushido Blade – Utsusemi *Dead or Alive 5 – Gen Fu *Dead or Alive Dimensions – Gen Fu *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Mercenary Tao *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Mercenary Tao *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Mercenary Tao *Dragon Ball Origins 2 – Mercenary Tao *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo – Mercenary Tao *Final Fantasy XII – Dr. Cidolfus Demen Bunansa *Kingdom Hearts – Captain Hook *Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance – Master Xehanort *Kingdom Hearts Re Chain of Memories – Captain Hook *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep – Master Xehanort *Lost Odyssey – King Gohtza *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games – Dr. Eggman & Eggman Nega *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games – Dr. Eggman *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – Dr. Eggman & Eggman Nega *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Eggman Nega *Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games – Dr. Eggman *Metal Gear Solid 4 Guns of the Patriots – Big Boss *Mobile Suit Gundam Encounters in Space – Eiphar Synapse *No More Heroes – Dr. Peace *Panzer Dragoon Saga – The Seventh Emperor *Shadow the Hedgehog – Dr. Eggman & Professor Gerald Robotnik *Shining Ark – Bucchus *Sonic Advance 3 – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Adventure – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Adventure 2 – Dr. Eggman & Professor Gerald Robotnik *Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed – Dr. Eggman *Sonic and the Secret Rings – King Shahryar *Sonic Battle – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Colors – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Free Riders – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Generations – Dr. Eggman & Dr. Eggman (Classic) *Sonic Heroes – Dr. Eggman *Sonic: Lost World – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Riders – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Rush – Dr. Eggman & Eggman Nega *Sonic Rush Adventure – Dr. Eggman & Eggman Nega *Sonic Shuffle – Dr. Eggman *Sonic the Hedgehog – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Unleashed – Dr. Eggman *Tales of Xillia – Maxwell *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 – Jinpachi Mishima *Valkyria Chronicles – Berthold Gregor *Valkyria Chronicles III – Berthold Gregor *Xenosaga Episode II Jenseits von Gut und Bose – Patriarch Quotes Knownable Roles *'Dr. Eggman' *'Tao Pai Pai' in Dragon Ball Trivia Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS